Takana's Tale
by Nickle4aPickle
Summary: This is my 1st Pokémon fic! The rating MAY go up as the story progresses. This is about a new trainer, & her friends. Enjoy!


Gen: All right! This is my 1st Pokémon fan-fic! Ash! Ya wanna do the honors?  
  
Ash: What's so great about sayin' that you don't own Pokémon, or "The Raven"????  
  
Gen: Well, I don't know, but you already said it! So, on with the fic!!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered we-  
  
Oops! Wrong story! ^^; (Don't worry! This story's MUCH more cheerful!) But, this one DOES start on a "midnight dreary."  
  
Takana Mitoshi is just a regular 15-year-old girl in the land of Johto. She's been anxious for the last week or so, though. See, most kids get their first Pokémon at age 11. But when Takana was 11, she didn't have Pokémon on her mind. She was just wondering if she'd walk again. She & her dad were in a fatal car crash. Her father didn't make it, & the odds were against her, too. She spent 2 years in a hospital, & another year & a half in rehab. But, 6 months ago, she walked outta the rehab center ALMOST back to normal - she was left with VERY weak ankles, occasional headaches, & the pain of loosing her father.  
  
Ok, enough about her past! Let's get back to the present! ^^;  
  
One stormy night, Takana was having a dream.  
  
"Which one should I pick? Should I pick Treecko, Torchic, or Mudkip?" She could see all 3 adorable Pokémon in front of her. She reached out for Torchic, but it flew away. She tried to grab Mudkip, but it burrowed into the ground. Then she turned to Treecko, but it climbed up into a tree.  
  
"NO! Come back! How am I supposed to start my journey without one of you?!"  
  
Takana awoke with a start. She looked at her clock; it was 5:00 am. She was supposed to be at Bill's house at 10:00 am. She sighed with relief; it was only a dream.  
  
Since she was now wide-awake, she decided to get outta bed. She went over to her closet, & took out her favorite outfit: a blue sleeveless t-shirt, a yellow t-shirt (to go underneath the blue one) & a yellow skirt.  
  
She then went into her bathroom to change. Then she combed her deep purple hair. She came out of her bathroom, & put on her long, yellow gloves. She then went downstairs to eat her breakfast.  
  
About an hour later, Mrs. Mitoshi came downstairs. She yawned, & did a double take when she saw Takana watching TV.  
  
"What are you doing up this early?" She asked her daughter.  
  
"I had a nightmare. It woke me up." She said shortly.  
  
"Oh. Pre-Pokémon jitters, eh?" Said Mrs. Mitoshi.  
  
"Yep." Takana sighed. "I dreamt that I couldn't get any of the newly discovered Pokémon."  
  
"Don't worry! You'll get one!" Mrs. Mitoshi said as she hugged her daughter.  
  
The hours dragged on, till it was finally 9:45 am. Takana & her mom left for Bill's house, for he is the one who gives kids their 1st Pokémon in Goldenrod City.  
  
When they got there, Takana knocked nervously on the door. Bill opened the door, & said, "Hello! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up! Please, come in!"  
  
Bill stood aside to let the ladies in. He led them back to his lab. When they had all sat down on the metal fold-up chairs, Bill said, "So, did ya sleep in, or what Takana?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Mrs. Mitoshi asked. "We came here at 10, just like you asked us to."  
  
"Oh no! You didn't get the e-mail message, did you? In it, I asked all the kids to come at 9 instead of 10!" Bill said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Takana stood up. "Is there still a Pokémon for me?!"  
  
"Yes. But only one." Bill said. "When I found out yesterday that there were going to be 4 kids; not 3, coming to get a Pokémon today, I went out, & caught the 1st one I found!" He grabbed a yellow Ultra-ball from his desk, & said, "Come on out!"  
  
Takana gasped. The Pokémon that had come out of the ball was a Haunter.  
  
"Oh my God!" Takana squealed with joy; she loved Ghost-type Pokémon. "It's adorable! Thank you Bill!"  
  
"You're welcome!" Bill said with a smile.  
  
Takana wasn't the only happy one; her new Haunter looked very pleased with its new trainer.  
  
Bill handed her the Ultra-ball. "I know you'll take good care of him!"  
  
"Him? Cool!" Takana said. "So," she said to her Haunter, "Ya wanna go back to my house?"  
  
Haunter smiled, & said, "Haunt-haunter!!"  
  
"Good! Let's go then!" Takana said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
So, did ya like it? Did ya? If ya did, or if you think there's things I need to improve upon, tell me! C ya later!!!! 


End file.
